fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ito Mariko
Ito Mariko '(伊藤真理子 ''Itō Mariko) is the main protagonist of Happy Happy Pretty Cure!. She is a calm, but happy girl with interests in making yummy food. At the start of the series, she is a shy transfer student who is sent to the Yoshimochi High School. Mariko's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Glitter (キュアグリッター Kyuagurittā) and her theme color is pink. Her catchphrase is "Don't worry, be happy!" (くよくよせずに楽しくやろうぜ！''Kuyokuyo sezu ni tanoshiku yarou ze!) Bio Appearance As a civilian, she is often seen with her brown hair in a right-side ponytail with a pink ribbon. She usually wears her pink and blue jacket open. Inside it is a white long sleeve shirt with a light pink cat painted on it. She also has a pink skirt. She wears black mary janes and long, white socks in the footwear area. As Cure Glitter, her hair lightens to an orange color with sparkles and her hair is down. Her hair also grew as long as her ankles. She wears a tea pink hair ribbon with a large red and white heart adorned with it in the bottom of her hair. Mariko has a pair of pearl earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a silver choker. She also has a light pink heart headband On her wrists, she wears hot pink and white wristbands with little bows. Mariko's top is a tea pink midriff with no sleeves. She wears the Pretty Cure transformation item on her rose pink bow with ruffles. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has many light pink and white details. On the back of her skirt, she wears a hot pink bow with the Pretty Cure symbol. She wears white knee-high boots with hot pink laces. Personality Mariko is from Shiramine and moved to Setaka. She is calm but can be energetic at times. Her favorite day of the week is Sunday. "As expected from a girl like her and only a girl like her", Mariko loves sundaes, she loves cats, she loves France, she loves the 50's aesthetic, she loves pink, she loves blue, she loves purple, and she loves her family and friends. Overall, she is a living wholesome meme. Relationships * Kagome Misaki and Mariko are great friends. They love watching anime together, Mariko's favorite is Sailor Dione. Etymology '''Itō' (伊藤): The term Itō means wisteria. In the language of the flowers, the wisteria means "welcoming", so it's safe to assume that it is used in welcoming events and visits. Mariko (真理子): The term Mariko means "true village child" Trivia * Mariko is the second lead Pretty Cure with orange hair in cure form, preceded by Hyuuga Saki. * Mariko's personality is literally based on Hoshizora Miyuki and Hojo Hibiki, but her appearance is based on Hojo Hibiki and Akahane Ruby. * Mariko's original civilian name was Wanda, and her Cure name used to be Cure Sundae. * Her quote is a reference to Bobby McFerrin's song of the same name. * Nicknamed by the team, Mariko's nickname is "Itoriko". ** Chantal Motel calls her "Marco". * Mariko used to be a brunette like Hibiki, but has turned into a natural redhead like Nagisa, Saki and Ichika. ** Her signature blue ribbon has also changed to a signature pink. I don't know why I mentioned it, I just thought it was important to address. * Just in case Cure Glitter was going to be taken by the (at the time) ambiguous Kirakira Pretty Cure à la Mode, her name was going to be changed to Cure Sprinkle. However, the Cure Glitter name stayed because if it was chosen as the name, "luck just worked against me". * Mariko, the real life character, is 4 years old. * Mariko's original name was "Wanda Nishiyōbi". She was over-obsessive of originating from Setaka, her favorite day of the week was Sunday, and Cure Glitter represented silver, gold, and bronze. * Before finally deciding on Sato to be the mascot of the entire anime, Heureux is an anonymous mascot who was supposed to watch over both Mariko and Shika Sutechi, who is now Misaki Kagome. And then, I found that weird, so I changed it to Rêver, a zebra who only watched over Mariko. * Her favorite flower is the wisteria, hence her surname, Ito. Gallery Wanda (Civillain).png Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Happy Happy Pretty Cure! Category:Characters